Make me a rouge! Please?
by skyfoot21
Summary: Create a cat, but make rouges. Details inside. GIVE ME YOUR CATS! Please?
1. Chapter 1

**In need of rouges! Here is what I have so far:**

**The Firecrackers**

**Leader: Furball: White she-cat with black spots, and olive green eyes.**

**Deputy: ?**

**Healer: ?**

**Sparks: (Apprentices)**

**Unlimited**

**Cannons: (Young Warriors, or "Firecrackers")**

**Unlimited**

**Fireworks: (Senior Warriors)**

**Unlimited**

_**So, review, and GIVE ME YOUR FIRECRACKERS! Please?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of te help you guys! And, I didn't forget stuff - my word document didn't add it on! Sorry about that! And now... We do the next group... The Magicats! They have powers, and their pelts are multiple colors, like pink, orange, yellow, blue, silver, and purple. The powers are: Fire: They can shoot fire out of their paws. Water: They can shoot water out of their paws. Color Changing: They can change colors for disguise. Flying: They can fly. Energy: They can control light and energy.**

**Form:**

**Name: (Not a Warrior Name - a rouge name.)**

**Apperance:**

**Rank: (Fire Cat, Water Cat, Color Changer, Flyer, non-power-cat (kit), leader, Energy-cat, deputy, healer, or tranie (apprentice). )**

**Personality:**

**Gender:**

**Family:**

**Mate:**

**Kits:**

**Power:**

**Other:**

**The Firecrackers: **

**Leader: Furball: White she-cat with black spots and olive green eyes.**

**Deputy: Swift- dark brown tom with white patches and amber eyes**

**Healer: Burn: A Sleek dark gray tom with bright orange legs, chest, muzzle and tail tip. Dark yellow eyes.**

**Spark: Briar**

**Sparks: (Apprentices)**

**Fresh- white tom with light brown markings and green eyes.**

**Night- pure black she-cat with amber eyes. **

**Breeze- light brown tabby tom with violet eyes.**

**Red- small russet tabby she-cat with white marks around her blue eyes. Her parents are dead.**

**Pine- tan tom with turquoise eyes.**

**Shadow- black she-cat with white paws, belly, and tipped tail. Amber eyes.**

**Briar- pretty calico she-cat with with legs and brown, black, and grey flecks on them. Healer Spark. Sister Leaf.**

**Leaf- tortoishell she-cat with bright green eyes. Spark. Sister Briar.**

**Tanner: a small tan tom with green eyes.**

**Earth: a small brown tabby tom with green eyes.**

**Static: A jet-black tom with a huge golden spot on his face; the only bright side of his looks.**

**Wynter: Grey tabby she-cat with frosty blue eyes**

**Cherry: Redish she-cat with green eyes.**

**Grape: Gray she-cat with purple eyes.**

**Cannons: (Young Warriors, or "Firecrackers")**

**Morning: a golden she-cat with blue eyes.**

**Dust: a dark gray tom with a white cest and has blue eyes**

**Mark - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes; has scars running along his sides and the tip of his right ear has a notch**

**Light - light yellow tabby tom with amber eyes; half his tail is missing**

**Icey - silver she-cat with icey blue eyes**

**Smoke - smokey gray tom with brown eyes**

**Wildfire - Black tom with flame-orange stripes and green eyes**

**Sootfur- black she-cat with blue eyes, no kits, mate is Redwing**

**Redwing- rusty brown tom with hazel eyes, no kits, mate is Sootfur**

**Lemon: Golden tom with amber eyes and white paws.**

**Orange: Orange she-cat with blue eyes and black ears.**

**Fireworks: (Senior Warriors)**

**Blade Fire - large black tom with dark brown splotches and 1 green and 1 blue eye**

**Fire: a orange tom with red paws,ear-tips,tail-tip and has green eyes**

**Moon: a sleek silver she-cat with black eyes**

**Sunny - ginger she-cat with dark green eyes; has a small scar across her muzzle**

**Flutter: A foggy light gray she-cat with a bluish hue in some lights. She has long fluffy fur and pale blue eyes with white paws.**

**Soot: Black tom with grey eyes**

**Queens:**

**Frog- white she-cat with dark brown markings. Green eyes, mate Swift, kits Fresh, Night, and Breeze**

**Kits: **

**Elders:**

**Bird- light grey she-cat with blue eyes. Mate Wolf. Swift's mother.**

**Wolf- dark grey tom with green eyes. Mate Bird. Swift's father.**

**Now, GIVE ME YOUR MAGICAL CATS! Or die.**


End file.
